herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cin Drallig
Cin Drallig was a Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. He was the head of the Jedi Temple Guard and a instructor who was nicknamed "the Troll" by fellow. Drallig was killed by Darth Vader during the attack on the Jedi Temple. Biography Cin Drallig was a master swordsman who served the Jedi Order. Drallig rose to the rank of Jedi Master and led the Jedi Temple Guard during the Clone Wars. As a Master, he was a teacher of combat who passed his skills onto new generations of. He earned the nickname "the Troll" from other members of the Jedi Order. The Clone Wars Guarding the Temple During the Clone Wars, the Jedi Temple was bombed by Barriss Offee. Before the perpetrator had been caught, the Jedi led an investigation to determine who was behind the attack. Anakin Skywalker approached Drallig, who was standing guard with the Temple Guard at the gates of the Jedi Temple, where protestors were demonstrating against the war and the Jedi Order's involvement in it. Skywalker showed Drallig a image of their then-suspect, Jackar Bowmani, and asked the Jedi Master to be on alert for him. This led to the suspect's wife, Letta Turmond, being taken into custody after spotting the holographic image, and the Jedi ultimately learned that Turmond was part of the plot to attack the Jedi Temple. The Temple was later attacked by Rackham Sear of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the attack, Drallig led two Temple Guards in securing the quarters of the Jedis. He arrived just in time to cut a small explosive drone in half before it detonated in a room with several younglings. He ordered the guards to stay with the younglings and destroy any more explosives that entered the area. Drallig then joined Masters Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi, reporting to them that there were the Younglings were safe, but that there were explosions throughout the Temple and that the source was unknown. Master Depa Billabaand Initiate Caleb Dume ended the attack by confronting Sear on the roof of the Temple, where he committed suicide by leaping off the building. Fall of the Jedi Temple At the end of the war, Skywalker turned to the dark side of the Force and became Darth Vader, apprentice to Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine—secretly Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Vader attacked the Jedi Temple with the 501st Legion of clone troopers, while Palpatine issued Order 66 to force the clones to turn against the Jedi Order. Drallig fought to defend the Jedi Temple alongside Padawans. The three Jedis were eventually confronted and slain in lightsaber combat by Darth Vader. Powers and abilities Drallig, the wielder of a lightsaber was a skilled swordsman who used his knowledge of lightsaber combat to train other Jedi. He was nonetheless killed in lightsaber combat by Darth Vader during the attack on the Jedi Temple. Behind the scenes For his brief appearance in Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, Cin Drallig was portrayed by prequel trilogy stunt coordinator Nick Gillard, whose name was used as the basis for the character's name. Drallig was later voiced by Robin Atkin Downes in Sabotage, the seventeenth episode of the Clone Wars: Season of the animated television series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Gallery 37-cin-drallig-1450196788.jpg|Cin Drallig with Anakin in Star Wars: The Clone Wars CinDrallig.jpg|Cin Drallig moments before being killed by Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Mentor Category:Male Category:Officials Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Wise Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Strategists Category:War Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Telekinetics Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Warriors Category:Martyr Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Lethal